G☆PC11 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 11: Meg and the Honnouji Shrine. Seal the Pact With Kirin! The story continues after the battle against Cure Susanoo. At night time into Rosette's home, Meg was sleeping in a bed as she is exhausted after a terrible fight against Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi. Sei: Excuse her for this behavior, Meg may be haughty and rude, but she's a gentle and carrying person. Rosette: How? Sei: Because of the rumors circulating about the Hanyou, she thought this represented a threat, but she realized that Romeo and Juliet are just the good ones, just after what you just said, Rosette. But I was wondering, if Meg accepts to joined you... You must to help her to find the Holy Beast of Kyoto who is inside of the Honnouji Shrine. Juliet: Fine, I accept this request, when Meg woke up! Rosette: Me too! Meg opens eyes slowly which noticed everyone, she gets up suddenly and have the pain on the left arm, she stirred with pain. Meg: Uugh, aaaaaahhhh!!! Sei: Ah! Meg! What's happening to you? Meg: ROAAAAAHH!! She holds her Demon's Arm and she tried to attack them with everyone are panicked in a comical way. Meg: Aaaah help me! Rosette: Eeeeek she will become a demon again?! Yet you put the Limiter in place! Chrno: Bring holy water, quick! We must exorcise her! Do something, Rosette! She goes... Rosette: I know, but we're really in trouble! And we're running out of Gospel and holy water! Juliet, please help me! Juliet: But why me?! Meg: Raaaaaah!!! She prepared to attacked them with her Demon's Arm and everyone panicked and frightened with tears for their faces in a comical way. Rosette and Chrno: Eeeeeeek!!! Meg: Hey, I don't intend to devour you alive. Normally, you replaced the Limiter on my left arm. Azmaria and Juliet are behind of Chrno and Rosette who are hugged between themselves with tears poured on their faces into a comic effect. Meg: I have got you, you idiots! I have become normal thanks to the limiter, don't forget it! The anger veins appeared on Rosette's right cheek with an anger glance and clenched teeth with a comical way. Rosette: And say we're worried about you, for crying out loud. Meg: What are you talking about? Her Demon's Arm stirred incontrovertibly for fake. Meg: Aaaah I cannot control my left arm! She gritted teeth and frowned with anger while the anger veins appears on Rosette's left head. Rosette: Grrr you kidding us! Meg touched and groped Azmaria's buttocks which shocked Rosette. Azmaria: Aaah...? Meg: Oooh what is they are soft and warm to fondled. Rosette: I... She tried to knocked Meg with a wooden chair, but she dodged quickly and the wooden chair was broken after the missing smash. Meg leave quickly from the room while Rosette pursued her. Rosette: Bastard! Stop! You dare to harass my familiar?! Meg: Hahahahaha! Everyone have widened eyes and sweaty as they are attended this comical scene, Hermione glares with a serious look. Rosette: You're gonna pay for it! Stop, I tell you! Hermione: I'm afraid we're going to endure this turbulent cowgirl, Meg goes spend time to sexually harassed us, we'll have to not spare her. At the same moment where Meg and Rosette are leaving from her home during the pursuit. Meg: Hahahahaha! Rosette: Get back here, Meg! Meg stop suddenly towards the lake surrounded by a fence, she climbed on a fence and kept the balance. Rosette: Meg! Get down there, right away! I will teach you to respect friends! I'm going to burst your pervert kappa face! Meg: Say, what would I do with it, if I'll become a demon definitely and lose my humanity forever? Will you have no choice but to kill me? Rosette: Of course I'll kill you...! Huh?! What are you saying? Meg: What would you do when you're forced to kill me if I'm a demon forever? Are you afraid of losing me? Rosette: Meg... Meg threw herself into the water before Rosette while she was shocked, she jumped to rescue Meg and unfolded her arms. Rosette: Waaaaahhhh!!! But Meg smirked maliciously, and grabbed a big tree branch while Rosette fell into the water of the lake. Rosette: Aaaaah! Meg: Hahahaha! The tree branch also broke and Meg fell into the water too. Meg: Aaaaahhh! Later after they are come out from the lake. Rosette: You have really knack to annoy people, because of you I am soaked and I mug at the break! Meg: Must relax, must have fun from time to time. Rosette: But me, I'm very worried about you since you suffered from the Demon's Arm! You really didn't care about us, I couldn't spare you or cut your arm definitively! But in a silent moment, then a little ugly youkai appears that scares them. Rosette: Eeeeeeek a Youkai! Meg: Kill it quickly, you're an exorcist! Rosette: Why me, I have no gun! Meg: But come on! Rosette: I said no! Later in the park, Rosette sits on a bench but still annoyed by Meg's attitude, she frowned and the anger veins appeared on her head. Rosette: '''From a really boring evening, I'm soaked and we saw a Youkai! '''Meg: You have not calmed down a while ago. Rosette: Whom the fault according to you?! Meg: Hey! Don't you have enough of being pissed all day? I had seen that you quarrel with Juliet every day, even though you didn't see me at a moment's notice. Even in difficult times, you have to take a laugh! On TV, they said that laughter is good for health! Then smile! And then it's good for morale! Rosette: Hahahaha, obviously that I get along very badly with Juliet, she's my rival you knew! I not expect you to have defeated her bravely, but I was able to defeat her. Meg: But thank you, you gave me courage... Rosette: Uh? Meg: Yes, these values you have told me, justice, friendship, and will. Juliet is somebody who's a good one yet, despite being a Hanyou. I apologize for this kind of harm to her. That's why I decided to join you. Rosette: Meg. Meg: From now on, I'll help you to be able to defeat Orochi and release this curse. But you must help me, to find my friend... in the Honnouji Shrine! Rosette shaking hands with Meg and accepting. The next day, into the Heian High School, the hallway where Chrno filed the poster on the presidential for student council. Bully: Move, dwarf! He pushed him away suddenly. Chrno: Aaah?! Bully: Hahaha! Chrno: How original, call me a dwarf. What next, elf ears? Sticks and stones may not break my bones! The bully grabs him and prepared to beat him. Bully: All right, you asked for it. Chrno: Aah, no, nooo. The bully had noticed this poster on the presidential. Bully: Class president? That's you? Chrno: I'm the most suitable candidate, you know it. Bully: Too ridiculous! Hahahaha! He ripped this poster to the despair of Chrno. Chrno: Oh non! He push the bully away and tried to take the ripped poster, but he pull Chrno's underpants. Chrno: Aaaaah! Fortunately, Rosette is here to rescue Chrno. Rosette: I would not allow to mistreat my friend! She beat up the bully, then go into the toilet room and drown him in the toilet bowl. Rosette: Say forgiveness to Chrno or else! Bully: Uugh uuuh! Chrno: Thank you, but I'm okay, Rosette. After biology classes, Juliet, Romeo and Hermione come out from the Heian High School. Hermione: It disguises me this kind of classes. To open the body of a dead animal such as the rat and to extract the organs, it makes me sick. They are walking into the park of Kyoto where they meet with Sei and Kyohei who finished their class from the Nara University School. Rosette: You are...? Sei: That was me, Sei. And here is my friend, Kyohei Tachibana, a friend who wants to become a pastry chef. Kyohei: Nice to meet you, I'm Meg's friend. Rosette: Nice to meet you, my name is Rosette Christopher. Here, it's Chrno... Then, it's Romeo... This is Juliet, my rival... And thus Hermione... I would like to know about Meg, and why she really wants to go to Honnouji Shrine. Sei: ... Good, I going to explain... The flashback shows about Meg's past. Sei: *as voice overs* (Meg is once an orphan in New York, she met with Jo. Meg was reluctant to keep Jo around because of her destructive abilities, but they learn to appreciate and trust each other. Meg and Jo took my offer as employees of Bailan, they have been performing supportive roles for Jo's missions. Meg often would be an undercover agent for info and provide cover fire for Jo. After she finds out Jo's origins, she feels Jo no longer should fight, but Jo knocked her out and left her alone. And now some months later, Meg goes to find Jo.) End of the flashback and returned into reality. Juliet: But what's about on Meg's future schooling? She never attend school and should be placed into the high school. Sei: Meg and Jo have once attended the academy St.Luciana during one of the missions for hunted the girl who is possessed by a monster, and being killed by Jo and Meg. Juliet: But still... It's normal, Meg was a delinquent. Sei: She was not a delinquent! Juliet: Oh, she was a cosplayer then? The anger veins appears on Sei's head. Sei: She's not a cosplayer too! Juliet: Hey, we calm down. I'm worried about Meg, she should to be enrolled into the Heian High School. She should be our age of 16. Kyohei: She has just 15 years old... Juliet: Eh? Meg is younger than us, and she will being transferred into the Edo Middle School as a third-grade student. Kyohei: It's soon the holidays, and Meg could enroll into the Heian High School as a first-grade student in April. Juliet: Good... We must to find Meg. She leaves from them. Romeo: Juliet, where are you going? Juliet: I going to taken Meg to the ancient shrine. Later into the Honnouji Shrine, the mysterious Shikigami-Fairy named Kirin is asleep and waiting. Kirin: (Meg... Where are you? I'm so alone.) Meanwhile, Juliet had brought Meg in the Forest of Hungry Wolves accompanied with the wolf shikigamis, and then into the ancient shrine where there are the statue represented Cure Otohime. Meg: Here, where I take the Kusanagi Sword. I need this weapon because it's necessary to perform attacks such as the Thunder Beast Sword. Juliet: The Kusanagi Sword is once owned by Cure Otohime, before she disappeared with her familiar six months ago... The vision is shown with Oboro and Cure Otohime who have back turned and the Kusanagi Sword is shown. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I had met her when I has been beaten by people who hunted my, I was saved by her. Since I followed her and to witness these events, and so the battle against Orochi in which they seal and lock him in the Dragon's Gate... But after their disappearance, I'm very upset and saddened,I take the Kusanagi Sword and placed it into the ancient shrine, I made offerings and prayers every day.) Returned into reality. Juliet: Meg, your alter-ego is related with the Storm God, Susanoo. Meg: *nodded* Susanoo is born from Izanagi's nose and he is the brother of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi... I'm the "Sky Goddess". Currently, I has the Kusanagi Sword, you has the Magatama Jewel, and Rosette has the Yata Mirror, these items are the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, located in the Grand Ise Shrine in Mie Prefecture... Meg has noticed these wolf shikigamis around of them. Juliet: These wolf spirits have raised me 17 years ago as a baby, and my mother died killed by Leontes... The voice of Kirin is heard from Meg's head. Kirin's voice: (Meg... Where are you? I'm so alone. I want to see you again, Meg...) Juliet: Hey what's wrong Meg? Meg: We must to go asked to the Honnouji Shrine, the Shikigami-Fairy resides, because I hear this female voice. Later into the Capulet Ramen Shop when Meg, the girls, Koumori, and the allies are gathered to talking about of the Shikigami-Fairy, while Romeo and Juliet eaten one of the bowl of ramen for each other. Rosette: So, who is that's Kirin? Meg: Kirin is the mythical beast from the Chinese mythology. Rosette: Kirin? Hmm... (Kirin meaning "giraffe" in Japanese, this animal is real.) She draw on a sketchbook a giraffe instead of a Kirin, and show it at Meg which irritates her. Rosette: Like this, Meg? Meg: You idiot! Kirin is look like as a Chinese unicorn with two deer antlers, dragon scales and a dragon tail! Rosette: Huh? I thinking that the Kirin is a devil. Meg: It's a mythical animal! You know nothing about mythology! Hermione: Hey, why you must to go into the Honnouji Shrine? You must simply go to the Kyoto Municipal Subway, take the station number T12 that leads to the last stop at Kyoto Shiyakusho-mae, and it leads straight to the Honnouji Shrine. Meg: Kirin is into the Honnouji Shrine, because, I hear her voice from my mind. Hermione: As I know better about Kyoto, we can accompany you to this shrine. Hahahahaaha, I feel like you know nothing in Kyoto, you haven't any sense of direction! Meg: Hey, don't brag! Juliet continues engulf ramen noodles constantly, which annoyed Rosette as she shakes Juliet's head. Rosette: Stop making that unpleasant noise! It gets boring! Are you to listen to me?! She got angry as she grabs Rosette's shirt collar with an angry vein appears on her head. Juliet: Aaah shut up, damn it! Can you leave me alone while I eat?! Both begins to quarrel as usual, but Cordelia hit both Rosette and Juliet with a paper fan. Cordelia: Don't fighting inside of my shop! Later at the ticket office from the Kyoto Municipal Subway, Suzaku and Seiryu as spirits are inside of their respective Summoning Smartphones, Sei and Amy have buy 7 tickets at the counter, to take the train to lead towards the Honnouji Shrine, to reduce the cost of these tickets. Amy: Thanks. Later inside of the train where the group are sitting. Amy: Why we should not taken Kyohei with us, it's not funny without him. Sei: Kyohei should stay out of it because he is unable to see spirits and this is an ordinary human. But you, you have the Mugen Furyoku inside of you, that allows to see spirits. Amy: It's not funny. Meg: The Honnouji Shrine is famous for the Honnouji incident during the Sengoku era... Oda Nobunaga lodged there before the invasion of the west from Japan. However, on June 21 1582, the traitorous Akechi Mitsuhide had surrounded the temple and set it on the fire. Nobunaga committed suicide along with Mori Ranmaru... However, Meg had heard Kirin's voice again from her mind. Kirin's voice: (Meg... I want you see again, Meg.) Meg has headaches, clenched her teeth and frowned as she felt the pain. Amy: Hey, what's wrong, Meg? But Meg is fainted and collapsed, some of them are shocked and worried of her. Sei: Meg! Meg! Meg! Meanwhile into Yomi, Maria who looked at the mirror where the vision of the girls with Meg who is faint and the allies are into the train. Maria: So that's what they're going to go to this temple where this creature lives? Then the magical mirror shows the vision of the Honnouji Shrine where Kirin resides. Maria: Very well... It's time to go and eliminate them. I thinking I can use this Ayakashi in order to take control of Kirin, like when Aion's Ayakashi has take control of Seiryu, Rosette's familiar. She was preparing to do by going to the Honnouji Shrine, and leaves from Yomi by created a dimensional hole. Maria: Hu hu hu hu hu... Returned into the train, Meg regained consciousness but still weak. Amy: Hey Meg, are you okay? Meg: ... It's just that... I heard Jo's voice, she call me... Sei: What? She pulled herself but remains collapsed and weak while Juliet hold her. Juliet: Hold on, Meg. The next stop is close, keep your energy. Once we reached the destination, we come out from train. Meg: It's okay, I feel better... The spirit of Seiryu appears beside of Rosette. Seiryu: The third Shikigami-Fairy is here at the shrine~ Haru. I can feel a bad omen~ Haru. The spirit of Suzaku appears beside of Juliet. Suzaku: Why do I have to lock myself in~ Natsu? I do not have to. About the Shikigami-Fairy, I accept willingly fight with great pleasure~ Natsu. Meanwhile at the Honnouji Shrine, Maria She shown her hand palm as she prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Maria: Go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Kirin. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Maria: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 35 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 34 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Maria: Ayakashi, go to destroy this shrine! Ayakashi: Gyooooo! It destroyed the shrine which attracted Kirin who becomes furious. Kirin: You bastard! Are you taking a war~ Kisetsu?! Kirin's appearance is inspired on a Gunner. She is a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy with two deer antlers, dragon scales on her body and a dragon tail that look like as a whip. A collar attached on her neck, a saddle on her back and so reins around the muzzle. She is equipped with two gun-like guns attached on her both bulls. The googles on her head, a long silver mane and gold eyes. Kirin shoot the Ayakashi with her both gun-like cannons, but was shocked on Maria's presence. Maria: Do not you recognize me? It's me, your old enemy, Maria. Kirin: You're supposed to be dead? You're died killed by the RAPT by protected us~ Kisetsu! Maria: Aaah ah, your voice is so familiar, Jo... Go to take control of Kirin, Ayakashi! The Ayakashi tried to take control and merged with Kirin. But she defends herself by kicking and she's confronted against this Ayakashi. Kirin: You've gone mad, Maria! You have yet to find your humanity and stop this violence around you~ Kisetsu! Maria: Aah, as I just don't know it. I currently worked for Lord Montague, as a Guardian of Yomi, of course. I become complicit with him in order to released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Kirin: Mariaaaaa! Intermission. Jo appears in the first eyecatch while Kirin appears in the second eyecatch. Later when they go towards the Honnouji Shrine as they rushed while Juliet sniff the smell of certain things, with a highly sensitive smell sense. Juliet: It's down there! I felt this presence! An Ayakashi is located in this shrine! Rosette: Are you sure this Kirin is there ?! Meg: I'm sure is true! Juliet: My sense of smell allows me to feel the smell of certain things such as danger or to find! They finally arrived in the Honnouji Shrine, Kirin who is confronted with an Ayakashi and Maria. Maria: It's not worth resisting, Kirin ... Or should I say, Jo. When Meg looked at Kirin, she was shocked as she has seen Maria that Meg and her friend have known her some months ago. Meg: Maria? In a flashback where Jo, Maria and Meg are attacked by RAPT cybots while Maria tried to attacked them which allowed Meg and Jo to escaped by the sea, but Maria is seem to be killed the shoots from cybots. Meg: *as voiceovers* (But you are nevertheless killed, by RAPT cybots...?) End of the flashback. Maria: Of course not, I'm still alive. The Ayakashi whipped Kirin with its tail and projected her on the ground. Kirin: Aaagh! Maria: Finally you're back... It has been so long, the Lion Knight of Bailan. Nope, Meg of course. The spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are appeared as they have feeling Kirin's presence. Seiryu: Rosette, Juliet! You must to summoned them~ Haru! She had need help! Rosette and Juliet: Descending God Summoning! They drawing the kanjis "火 (Hi)" and "木" (Ki) on the screens, a red seal with the kanji arise and the fire tornado from the ground and Suzaku appears out of the fire tornado, a blue seal with the kanji arise and the cherry petals from the ground and Seiryu appears out of the cherry petals. But yet, Maria noticed and glanced at them. Maria: Are these your familiars? This red phoenix and this blue dragon are the Holy Beasts of Kyoto? It could be interesting, if only the two have to fight... Ayakashi, keep the group in hostage into the spiritual cage. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It created the spiritual cage to keep them captive, but Meg, Suzaku and Seiryu have managed to escape from the spiritual cage and she looked at them who are captive. Meg: Oh no, everyone! Juliet: A spiritual cage! Koumori: We must to destroyed it! He tries to destroy the spiritual cage, but in vain and he gets electrocuted. Koumori: Eeeeeek! He falls in the ground. Romeo: Meg! You must to transformed into an Onmyouji-Precure! Kirin: Meg....? She recognized her, while a flashback shown her last goodbye with Meg and knocked her. And finally, returned into reality. Meg shows her Spiritual Paintbrush and prepared to transformed. Before to transform, Meg use her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushed the buttons and drawing the kanji "空" (Sora). Meg: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and their transformations begins. She flies in a yellow body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with yellow light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her golden hakama appears, a golden top of kimono without sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with a lightning and placed on her back. Her blue eyes are the same and conserves the Demon's Arm with red color carried a Limiter with her armored right hand of a limiter look like as a lion's head. Her blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red/orange hair become golden hair and become a bit messy hair and headphones appears on her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Their transformations sequence are complete. Kirin was suprised that Meg has been transformed into an Onmyouji-Precure Maria: Two other Shikigami-Fairies who fighting with you, and I'm pleased of battling with them and you again, Cure Susanoo... Ayakashi! Now kill them! Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! It shakes the ground (with the screen shaking) while Suzaku tried to run away. Suzaku: Why do I have to fight, so I hate to fight~ Natsu! Sorry, but get me out of here~ Natsu! The Ayakashi rushed towards Suzaku for attacking, but she grabbed it with her eagle talons. Suzaku: Stay away from me! But this Ayakashi pushed her away and then it make a horse kick which projected Suzaku on the Honnouji Shrine and be collided. Suzaku: Aaaaah! Juliet: Suzaku! Damn it! She tries to intervene by used her Spiritual Paintbrush, but she was stopped by Rosette. Rosette: Don't do, Juliet! Juliet: And why?! Suzaku was in trouble, we must break this damned spiritual cage! Rosette: You cannot breaking this spiritual cage even you transform into an Onmyouji-Precure! Juliet: Maybe, but I must to help them! Suzaku is still stubborn to obey my orders! Meanwhile, Suzaku use her ninja blade Natsudori, but it stop her ninja blade with its jaws. Suzaku: You think that's going to happen like that~ Natsu! You even destroyed this sacred place that comes from the Sengoku era! She slammed the Ayakashi on the ground. Juliet: Suzaku, don't! It's a trap! Suzaku: Don't give me orders! I will win against this stupid Ayakashi alone~ Natsu! But yet, this Ayakashi used these chains to captured Suzaku. Suzaku: What? The chains begin to drained her energy. Suzaku: Aaaaaah! Juliet: We must to help Suzaku! Rosette: No, Juliet! We are still inside of this spiritual cage! Juliet: Let her go, Rosette! Cure Susanoo: It's okay, girls! I can help Kirin and your familiars to defeated this Ayakashi! She noticed Kirin's saddle on her back and so reins around the muzzle, she rides on Kirin's back and held her reins. Kirin: Can you go up there? Cure Susanoo: Of course! You're a horse after all! Seiryu: Suzaku! She rushed towards Suzaku and tries to rescued her by biting these spiritual chains with her jaws. Suzaku: Seiryu?! Seiryu: I will destroy these chains to free you~ Haru! Suzaku: Do it presto! There it begins to irritate me! Maria rides on the Ayakashi. Maria: So you want to fight on horseback! I would do the same! Pursued them! The Ayakashi becomes threatening by imitating the horse, it rushed towards Kirin and Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Run, Kirin! Kirin run away from this Ayakashi, and obey Cure Susanoo's orders and runs faster while the Ayakashi pursues them in order to take control of Kirin. She prepared the attack with the Kusanagi Sword. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! She must used her Kusanagi Sword to attacking her target. Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! Kirin made an headbutt to the Ayakashi for attacking while Cure Susanoo brandishing her Kusanagi Sword, but Maria stopped her sword with her bare hands. Maria: He he... Cure Susanoo: You made a big mistake by grabbing the Kusanagi Sword. Maria gets electrocuted as she hold the Kusanagi Sword, but she resists from this electroshock. Cure Susanoo came down from Kirin's back, slammed Maria to the ground and points her Kusanagi Sword at Maria. Cure Susanoo: Abandon, Maria! You're done! Finished! The Ayakashi kicking at Kirin and projected into the shrine. Juliet: Let me go, Rosette! But Rosette hold her, she pushed Rosette away and she rushed towards this spiritual cage in order to destroyed it. Juliet gets electrocuted by this spiritual cage, but she endured this electroshock. Rosette: Juliet! Juliet: Grrrr.... WAAAAAAHHHH! She grabs it in order to destroyed it. Juliet: WAAAAAAHHHH! Maria as she heard Juliet's fiery roar. Juliet: AAAHHHHHHHH! She had managed to broken this spiritual cage in thousand pieces, she kneeled a bit as she panted heavily and being weakened after giving full force, Romeo hold Juliet into his arms. Romeo: Juliet! Maria: Oh, bravo, bravo, bravo for your superhuman force. You is a Hanyou, because Leontes had talking about these Hanyou. Koumori: That's amazing! Your force is so great, for a girl! We must to help them! Chrno: Rosette, look out! Rosette: Eh? The Ayakashi tries to attacking Rosette, but Chrno uses a sword to attacking the Ayakashi as he wanted to protected Rosette. Rosette: Chrno? Chrno: I'm here to help you and eliminate this monster! But the Ayakashi roared as it was prepared to stomped Chrno which scared him comically. Chrno: Eeeeek! He tries to escaped from the Ayakashi while it pursued him. Chrno: Help, it wants to kill me! Help me! Rosette: He's a moron. Chrno: A dead end?! He is found into the dead end, he was projected on the wall by the horse kick. Chrno: Waaaaaaah! He had a big bump on the head, and had spiral eyes which means he is knocked out. Chrno: Ooooh... Rosette: What an asshole, this dude. Seiryu had managed to broken these chains which released Suzaku, but she was weak after her energy is drained. Seiryu: Are you okay? Suzaku: Aaargh you're too late~ Natsu! You'll have to do it faster! She tries to flying but she is weakened while Seiryu hold her. Suzaku: Let me go! This monster will pay for it~ Natsu! Seiryu: You're too weak, don't move~ Haru! The Ayakashi rushed towards Seiryu and Suzaku, but Cure Amaterasu appears to protected them by created a fire wall by summoned with amulet papers. Cure Amaterasu: Need a help? Then she rushed towards the Ayakashi and attacking it with her claws one to the other while Cure Tsukiyomi jumped towards the Ayakashi, she smashed it with her Yata Mirror and then she punched on the Ayakashi's face while it made a headbutt to projected Cure Tsukiyomi away. Maria pushed Cure Susanoo away. Cure Susanoo: Maria, you has been brainwashing again? We would to be friends now! Maria: Shut up! The Ayakashi is behind of Cure Susanoo and attacks her, but she was defended by Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi with their punches in both hooves, she uses the Divine Talisman with the power to create the light to blinded the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uooooooh! Maria: A Divine Talisman?! Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi have created both pentagrams by summoned five amulet papers, they fired the twin blasts to the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Chrno jumped on the Ayakashi and tries to stop it and grabbing by the horns. Chrno: I'm holding you, horse bastard! I'll save you all, girls! I'll show me what a rider can do! The Ayakashi made a rodeo to tries to projected him away, and run in all directions. Chrno: Oooh wooaah! Aaaah please, somebody must stop this monster! Cure Amaterasu: I never think he's an awkward guy. He tried to hold the Ayakashi's horns, but these horns are broken. Chrno: '''Aah!? The Ayakashi pushed Chrno away with its horse kick at the sky. '''Chrno: Aaaaaaah! But Romeo rushed to rescured Chrno, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi are sweatdropped with the wreid look. Cure Amaterasu: That idiot... It rushed towards them and prepared to stomped them with its hooves while Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi are hugged together each one to the other with tears gushed comically. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Kyaaaaaa! It going to crush us! Kirin: Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon! The two seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like cannons, the Mugen Furyoku is gathered inside, before to released both blast towards her target. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! It was prepared to attacked Kirin and take control of her. Koumori: Susanoo, you must to finish this! At first, she rising her Kusanagi Sword towards the sky, she gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into her Kusanagi Sword, lightnings will manifest in her Kusanagi Sword while the wind gale blows around of Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Launched Lightnings from the Sky at the Lion Knight, Destroy the Enemies by the Wrath of the God! Folding the wind gale around her Kusanagi Sword, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads lightning and wind gale wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. Cure Susanoo: Overkill, Precure! Lightning Strong Wind! She rushed with her Kusanagi Sword and slashed on to the targeted enemy, and in a lightning explosion destroys the target. The amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to produces food. Maria: *frowned* Bastards, you're lucky for this battle to save Kirin! Anyway, she does not interest me! When I come back, it will be different! We met again! She retired from the scene and disappeared while the Onmyouji-Precures and the Shikigami-Fairies, except Kirin are returned into normal. Later after the battle into the Honnouji Shrine that is damaged, Rosette used the Divine Talisman to repair the damage, the Honnouji Shrine is repaired. Rosette: And here, the Honnouji Shrine is repaired. Chrno scratched behind his head. Hermione: You think you're a hero, to attract attention to the girls. Chrno: Hee he, I was useful to help you. It proved I'm a good ally, hahahahaha. Hermione: *frowned* Liar. She had kicked at Chrno's crotch and he kneeled as he felt the pain. Chrno: Uuugh... Hermione: Hahahahaha!! You're trying to be brave? But I get in trouble to prepared to face the dangers encountered a hero, and try to defeat an Ayakashi unsuccessfully hahahahhaha... You're too pathetic and boring! A pretentious poser who believe be the hero and acted as a pervert! Only the most beautiful will be stronger and able to win! Hahahahahaha you perverted dwarf!! Chrno has tears on his widened eyes and clenched his teeth as he heard Hermione's hurtful words, he runs away crying with a comic effect. Chrno: Waaaaaah she call me a perverted dwarf! Rosette grabs Hermione's ear strongly. Hermione: Hey what are you doing?! Rosette: It's not cool to belittle Chrno! He did his best to help us! Hermione: Let me go! Kirin come nears towards Meg, as she recognized her after some months of separation since the final battle against RAPT. Kirin: Meg... Meg... It's, really you? Meg: It's really you...? You called me? Koumori: Meg is going to sealed the pact with Kirin to make her as Meg's familiar. Meg uses her Summoning Smartphone to begin the ceremony of the contract. Meg begins draws a kanji "土 (Tsuchi)" on the screen of her Summoning Smartphone's screen, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under from Kirin, she used her narratives during the ceremony of the contract. Meg: ... Kirin: The Shikigami of Seasons, will be my familiar, me Megumi Mitarai. The pact is sealed bound by blood! Sky! Friendship! Lightning! Seasons! Center! She drawing a pentagram on the screen, the ceremony of the contract is over. Kirin returned into her human form and revealed to being Jo Carpenter, Meg's life partner and lover. Meg: *gasped*... Jo...?! Jo, it's really you? You're... alive?! Jo: I has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, only after her death during the battle in Tokyo. I knew you came for me. Meg had tears on her widened eyes, she come near slowly and then some flashbacks emerges from her mind, where Jo hugged at Meg who had tears in her eyes, she knocked at Meg then hold her, Jo placed Meg at the edge of the wooden boat and give her red jacket. Returned into reality, Jo hugging Meg while she crying silently and happily. Azmaria: Finally, Meg has finally find her friend. She is the third Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. From now on, Meg and her familiar Kirin are bounded by the pact. Shortly after, they entered into the Honnouji Shrine and visited. The next day at the park from Kyoto, Romeo had enjoyed by playing on Juliet's Summoning Smartphone where he touched on the screen where Suzaku resides inside of it, he caress Suzaku's gold bell that ring, then he open the option of inventory, takes the hairbrush and combs her hair. Suzaku: Aaaaah ❤, Lord Romeo, it becomes embarrassing. Heeey! Romeo: It's amazing, this kind of function as if it looked like tamagotchi but on smartphone version! Then he give an apple to Suzaku from the inventory, and she eats this apple. Suzaku: Thanks. Romeo: There are also mini-games, I can playing with you. Suzaku: Great! Meg lies down on Kirin who lay down on the floor and she sleeps while Kirin watched her favorite horror movies. Amy and Sei looked at them asleep together. Sei: I cannot believe it, Jo has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. Amy: We can see her into this form despite we are normal humans. Sei: We having the spiritual energy, the Mugen Furyoku which allow of see these Shikigami-Fairies and the Ayakashis, or even spirits. Usually, ordinary humans, Fairies and Precures cannot see them. Chrno crouched in his corner as he was upset due Hermione's hurtful words, he look depressed (with the little ghostly fireballs around the surface of his head, which gives a comic effect). Chrno: Uuuuh she called me a perverted dwarf, she is not friendly that... Rosette patted Chrno's head and tried to comforted him. Rosette: Hey don't crying, Chrno. It's not that bad, it's okay. You're useful and can becoming a good ally. The spirit of Seiryu appears alongside of Rosette. Seiryu: She's right~ Haru. You're so brave and you want to help us. I was a crybaby as I'm afraid from ghosts. You did your best to help them fight~ Haru. Rosette smiling and caress as she tries to cheer him, but yet, Chrno had urinated his pants due the involuntary enuresis, Rosette and Seiryu are panicked due the little incident. Rosette: Eeeeeeek, he pissed his pants?! We need to bring towels and diapers! Voiceovers Teasers: Episode Preview. Meg: Finally this episode is now over! That is, the Next Generation Arc is complete! Juliet: Great, we'll go to the episode at this second Arc. Jo: Now I am with you, I will make sure to be useful. Sei: You forgot there are me too here. Hermione: Wait, are you serious? The name is the Incident Arc?! Especially Juliet will become a monster?! Why did I have to be involved in this? Rosette: You're Juliet's familiar! It is normal that you are the second protagonist in this series! Hermione: I want to be in the spotlight yes, but not in this shabby story like that! Rosette: You're even worse than that! You remind me a lot Satella! Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Incident Arc. Juliet's Hanyou Blood! Into Berserk State! Hermione: It looks terrible, especially for this episode. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga